


Cracked Glass Heart- Koala/Sabo

by DefendTheUndefended



Series: Cracked Glass Heart [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amnesia, Angst, Cracked Glass Heart Series, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Infection, M/M, Mpreg, Wounds, alpha!koala, omega!sabo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefendTheUndefended/pseuds/DefendTheUndefended
Summary: I’ll write a better summary later. Omegaverse au. Part of my cracked Glass Heart series.Omega!SaboAlpha!KoalaMpreg





	1. Locked Alongside a Hollow Ache

Koala/Sabo (1)

(Locked Alongside A Hollow Ache)

Sabo knew he was an omega. And he didn't mind it. 

He doesn't know much about himself, though and that was what bothered him instead. 

He doesn't know at what age he presented his dynamic. He didn't know if his family tried to kill him, or if they were even alive. He doesn't know his age. Where he's from. Why he even left his home island in the first place, or if he had even been willing to leave in the first place.   
He didn't know anything about himself. 

Except there where three things he felt where more than truth. 

His name was Sabo. He was an omega. And he had a severed pack bond. 

When he had figured out why he felt so aching and hollow, so alone, after being rescued by Monkey D. Dragon, he had cried. Because it meant that he had had a family. A family that loved him. Cared for him. But for some unknown reason their bond had shattered. Love was lost between them somehow. 

And he didn't know how it happened. 

He didn't know if they had abandoned him. If they died. If he had made them mad and they stopped loving him before leaving. Or if he had left them for some reason and in doing so lost their love, because, honestly, he knew that no matter what, the Hollow ache in his chest, when he thought of his potential pack out there, somewhere in the world, was too great for him to have ever stopped loving them. 

But he couldn't do anything about it. Simply because he didn't. know. anything. 

It was painful, but there was no use in dwelling. 

So he tried to push it down, lock it up and forget about it until he was alone at night, laying in bed and couldn't see anything in the darkness. 

Instead he focused on other things. Dragon let him join the Revolutionaries after he healed, and they trained him. He discovered he fought better with some form of a staff or pipe, and learned to defend himself properly. 

He was 13 when he met his future partner, and friend, Koala. 

She was a...strange, alpha. 

She didn't carry herself like an alpha, no matter how unconsciously, and slight, every alpha did it, and she seemed to always be in a good mood. She was also a bit of a clean freak. It wasn't too bad, it was more like a hobby than anything. 

She brung a spark of life back into his chest. 

They became partners, and friends. Best friends. 

They went on missions together, their rooms were next to each other, they ate together, and spent almost all their free time with each other. 

He had seen the shadows that sometimes lurked in her eyes, and she had seen his. But neither of them asked. 

On Sabo's 15 birthday, what they had dubbed as his birthday since he couldn't remember, he had realized that he had fallen in love with her. 

He had been terrified. 

He had tried to avoid her for the next day, which didn't work because she hunted him down and yelled at him for it. So he had stopped trying with that tactic and instead decided to push it down hard enough that the feelings he felt for her would sit comfortably next to the broken pack bond that still never stopped aching. 

It was the only logical scenario he could have done. Because Koala. Koala didn't even seem to notice Omega's. Not in that way. 

As a matter of fact she didn't really show any interest in anyone. There had only been one instance where she showed interest, but she hadn't acted on it, but that didn't stop the fact that she showed it. 

And the worst part. The guy had been a beta. 

Something Sabo wasn't. 

Coupled with the fact that she rarely showed interest to anyone else, Omega or Alpha, he had no chance. 

For now he can be content just being by her side. 

He'd have to be. 

Otherwise he might loose her in every way forever.


	2. Stranded

Koala/Sabo (2)

(Stranded)

Sabo wasn’t sure what to do. 

Everything had gone so wrong in such a short amount of time. 

About three days ago him and Koala had been sent on what was supposed to be an easy mission. There were supposed to have been gone two to three days tops. That didn’t happen. 

Once they had gotten to the island there were supposed to complete their mission on, they found out that it had been a set up. Bounty hunters and marines alike had been waiting for them. They had been able to get away but not without injuries to both of them. 

Their denden mushi has been crushed in the fight, so they had no way of telling Dragon what had happened. 

Then, of course- in typical Grand Line fashion-, a sudden typhoon had stranded them on an uninhabited island that only had a beach and a forest. Their tiny vessel had sunk, they really were stranded in every since of the word. 

Koala had huffed and puffed for a while in typical alpha anger, which had been really uncharacteristic of her but hey even Sabo wanted to rip something apart in frustration, before plopping down next to Sabo on the sand and staring out at the water alongside him. 

Sabo made himself assess their situation in his head to keep from thinking about the fact that he was stuck alone on a deserted island with the one person he loved but could never touch. 

Koala had a gash on her arm and several bruises all over. 

Sabo was a little worse off. His shoulder had been cut into with a sword and he had another gash on his hip. He knew his ankle was broken and his ribs were constantly aching. His wrist was also starting to turn a worrying shade of purple. 

After a while Sabo hadn’t been able to keep himself upright anymore and laid down on his back. Closing his eyes. 

He had heard Koala walk off before her footsteps faded. He started to drift in and out of sleep, his exhaustion finally catching up to him, but was yanked back with a vengeance as sudden blinding pain pierced through his leg. 

He cried out and jolted, trying to pull away only for a firm grip around his calf to stop him. His eyes flew open and he looked at Koala as she set his leg then proceeded to use two fairly straight sticks and some vine to keep it straight. 

She had a mild glare on the whole time and Sabo, felt a pang in his chest. What had he done? 

He watched her, keeping quiet the entire time as she checked him over. Her hand moved unflinchingly. Her glare always made the words die in his throat. 

He turned his head away when her hand moved to his shoulder. Closing his eyes as she grasped the edges of his clothes around the collar then proceeded to rip it in half, all the way down his sleeve. 

He resigned himself to letting her do what she wanted. 

They had been able to salvage very few items from the shipwreck, and thankfully a small amount of medical supplies had been one of them. Or maybe not so thankfully. Sabo groaned and grit his teeth as Koala poured alcohol over the wound slowly, before wrapping it in the remains of his sleeve. 

Sabo’s breath was starting to come faster, and his ribs constricted painfully. He started to feel the call of unconsciousness and he fought it. 

He couldn’t remember why, but it felt like a great crime to do so. 

Koala barely noticed her partner was on the verge on unconsciousness. Too focused on the task at hand, with anger clouding her mind. 

She was so angry. Why had their mission had to have been a trap?! And then why of all places would the Grand Line decide to put a typhoon in their path?! 

It was all so...infuriating. 

She huffed as she gathered up the few medical supplies they had and went around to Sabo’s other side. Lifting his shirt up slightly to get to the wound on his side. 

She proceeded to use the alcohol to cleanse the wound before tearing some strips from the bottom of Sabo’s coat to wrap around his waist. 

It was only after she finished that she noticed out of the corner of her eye Sabo’s struggling to make his chest rise and fall. 

Her eyes widened in alarm, before she yanked his shirt and coat open, making some buttons go flying with the action. 

She froze momentarily at the collection of bruises curling around his chest like flames, before she could make her hands move. 

She gently ghosted her fingers over his rib areas, her head snapped up when his breathing stuttered with a choked gasp. 

His face was twisted in pain, and his eyes where clenched shut. She wondered when he had passed out. 

She withdrew her fingers, before mentally apologizing to Sabo as she took what remained of his coat and shredded it. 

They didn’t have what they’d need for broken ribs. All she could do was wrap his torso. 

So she began the almost painfully slow process of positioning Sabo to lean on her so she could wrap the strips of cloth around him. 

Once she was finished she gently lowered him back down before sighing. She’d have to get up and make them a shelter soon. They couldn’t stay out in the open on this beach like this. 

She huffed out another breath before looking around at the beach once again. 

Behind them was an overgrown and crowded forest. On one side of the beach was nothing but ocean that reached too far onto land, but not enough to reach the forest. 

On the other side was a cliff face, and if she squinted against the sun she could maybe spot what looked like caves. 

Good as place to start as any.


	3. A Longing or Side Effect of Biology?

Koala/Sabo (3)

(A Longing or Side effect of Biology)

Koala gently laid Sabo back down on top of a pile of large leaves she had collected, so he wouldn’t have to lay on bare sand, before standing up with an exhale to look around the smaller cave she had chosen to hide them in. 

She sighed and looked back down to Sabo’s face. He still looked like he was in so much pain. He hadn’t even twitched when Koala carried him into the cave. 

It was a little unnerving. How limp he was, against her. She was so used to him being energetic, cheerful, and reckless. It always seemed that their plans would go right and no one would get hurt when Sabo was with them , because that’s what usually happened. 

Seeing him like this. It was an eye opener to reality. Sabo wasn’t invincible or perfect, and she realizes now, the revolutionaries thinking that way probably put a great amount of pressure on the blonde. They had forgotten that Sabo was human too, he could get hurt, and he needed support and help. 

She wanted to smack herself for thinking the way she had before this. 

She knew that the image of carrying him, his head limp in between her shoulder and neck, his arm laying lifeless around his waist while the other dangled off his side, would forever haunt her. 

But as she looked back at Sabo she felt a familiar sense of longing rise in her, again. 

She knew why she felt that way and, damn it she hated it. 

Sabo had been the first Omega she had been around since her time before the Sun Pirates. She knew it was natural biology that made her long for Sabo. Because she was an Alpha and he was an Omega. That was the only reason she felt attracted to him. 

That was the only reason she sometimes dreamed about him. 

Knowing this she let herself indulge for one moment, knowing she’d probably regret it later, watching the way his chest rose and fell. Watching his heartbeat pulse slightly in his neck. Her eyes glided over his face slowly, taking in every detail. His lips, her cheeks, his nose, his eyes, and his scar. 

She stared at the scar for a moment before growling and turning away, hitting herself in the face hard with her hand as she did so. 

She growled as she roughly shoved down that feeling of longing and locked down in it. 

She should forget about. 

It’d never happen anyway.


	4. Everything He Ever Wanted

Koala/Sabo (4)

(Everything He Ever Wanted)

Sabo dreamed. 

He was relaxed, everything felt perfect. 

The first thing he noticed was that he was in a field of slightly tall grass, littered with flowers in patches. The wind was dancing across his skin, making his hair weave in its waves. His was under a tree that cast shadows across his skin like fine lace. 

The wind made the leaves and grass ruffle against each other, creating a comforting tune to carry away to other lands. 

The next thing he noticed was the breathing, under him, the steady rise and fall of a chest. He slid his eyes up and was met with the face of Koala, smiling softly at him. 

He was laying next to her, his head pillowed by her shoulder, and flush to her side. His arm was draped across her stomach, and only then did he realize their clothes were different too. 

Koala wore a plain white dress reaching to her mid thigh. Sabo was wearing a white shirt and a white pair of sweat pants. 

He looked back at her face when her arm moved. Her hand came close to his face and he closed his eyes when it moved closer to one of them before snapping them open when her hand skipped over his eyes and glided through his hair. 

He looked back up and her and she smiled. 

He heard laughter somewhere behind them and hesitantly sat up the look. He didn’t want to break whatever this was that Koala was acting as, but he felt like he had to know who it was that was laughing. All around his and Koala the grass was flattened neatly. He briefly wondered what could have done that before his eyes trailed back to where the laughter came from. 

A second later a small form of a child was seen rubbing towards him and he stared in disbelief. The child ran through the clearing and stopped before grinning wide at Sabo. 

It was a little girl, with big round dark blue colored eyes. And her hair was a pale blond circlet of light. She looked just like him, with lighter hair and more feminine features. But her eyes and smile matched Koalas. 

His breath was taken away by her appearance and he stared transfixed. The girl smiled and fell into his lap, hugging him around his neck. 

Sabo’s eyes went wide and he circled his arms around the little girl hesitantly. When she didn’t disappear at his touch he tightened his hold on her and buried his nose into her hair. 

Tears came to his eyes at the overwhelming joy he felt leap inside his chest. 

A second later he felt larger arms that the little girls circle around his neck from behind. He lifted his head and turned to look to see Koala watching him with a gentle, loving, smile on her face. He was once again rendered breathless and the tears he had been trying to hold back broke free and started their trails down his cheeks. 

Koala chuckled and her hand moved to cup his chin before she pulled him towards her until their lips touched each other’s. 

Sabo gasped and Koala took advantage. Sabo sighed through his nose as he relaxed through the kiss, leaning back into Koala’s chest behind him. 

When Koala finally pulled away Sabo was panting, left breathless, unlike Koala who’s breath hadn’t even hitched. 

He leaned his head back into her shoulder and her arms automatically circled to link together around his waist. The little girl snuggled into his chest and his hand came up to run through her golden hair. 

He wished he could stay here forever.


End file.
